Bláster de repetición/Leyendas
Los blásteres de repetición, o repetidores bláster o repetidores, fueron armas bláster o proyectiles que podrían disparar muchas rondas en un breve intervalo de tiempo. Eran algo más grandes que los rifles blásters DC-15A utilizados por los soldados clon en las Guerras Clon. Existían varias variantes, pero estas armas generalmente se podían dividir en dos categorías principales: blásteres de repetición personales y blásteres de repetición montados, normalmente se montaban en un trípode y eran portátiles. También se montaron en naves como el Saltacielos T-16, pero esto no era común. Otra clasificación distinguía blásteres de repetición ligeros, medianos y pesados. Características Estas armas de fuego rápido se solían montar en un trípode o en instalaciones defensivas, pero las variantes ligeras podían ser cargadas por los soldados. Estaban diseñados como armas de apoyo a la infantería, a menudo montados en motos deslizadoras y en deslizadores terrestres. Uso Estas armas fueron creadas solo para el ejército. Blásteres de repetición montados y personales Blásteres de repetición montados usando un Bláster de repetición pesado E-Web.]] También llamados "blásteres de repetición pesados", estos fueron armas de rango basados en blásteres con una descarga de fuego rápido, comúnmente montados en bases trípodes resistentes para la estabilidad. El bláster repetitivo pesado fue desarrollado para proteger a los puestos avanzados contra las invasiones. Estos desintegradores montados en trípodes demostraron ser efectivos para reducir las líneas de unidades de infantería que se aproximaban, a pesar del hecho de que eran armas estacionarias. Durante el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, y la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el bláster de repetición pesado E-Web, y sus variantes, fueron los blásteres de repetición más populares. El nombre E-Web se derivó de la designación oficial de cualquier blaster repetitivo: 'Arma de emplazamiento, Bláster pesado'. Tipos de bláster de repetición montado *Bláster repetidor de doble depósito *Bláster de repetición pesado EWHB-12 *Bláster de repetición pesado E-Web *Cañón bláster médio de repetición Mark II *Bláster de repetición F-Web *Bláster de repetición M-Web Blásteres de repetición personales Estos repetidores eran lo suficientemente ligeros como para ser transportados por individuos y disparados rápidamente sin una montura, como un trípode, pero eran lo suficientemente pesados como para ser difíciles de manejar para aquellos que no estaban entrenados en su utilización. Los más grandes de ellos se llamaban "blásteres de repetición pesados", pero esto solo era en comparación con modelos más ligeros; todas las armas personales estaban a un nivel menos de las armas de emplazamiento más pesadas. Generalmente y debido a su singular naturaleza, los repetidores personales eran manejados por ramas de soldados de élite; los tenientes de las tropas de asalto, por ejemplo, tendrían más posibilidades de cargarlos que los soldados de las tropas de asalto que ellos mandaban. Durante, y directamente después de las Guerras Mandalorianas, los repetidores personales estuvieron entre las armas favoritas de los mandalorianos. El propio Canderous Ordo era conocido por haber manejado un prototipo de bláster repetitivo "pesado" que nunca llegó a la producción general. Tipos de bláster de repetición montado *Pistola de asalto Baragwin *Bláster de repetición pesado Baragwin *Repetidor pesado mandaloriano *Bláster de repetición ligero *Bláster de repetición ligero T-21 *Rifle de francotirador de repetición T-28 *Pistola de repetición de partículas cargadas aceleradas *Pistola de repetición de partículas cargadas aceleradas pesadas LS-150 *Cañón bláster rotatorio Z-6 *Ametralladora *Bláster de repetición ligero BlasTech *Bláster de mano DC-17 *Bláster de repetición ligero SE-14r *Bláster de repetición ligero M-40 *Rifle Repetidor Imperial *Bláster de Repetición Mediano *Repetidor Imperial Pesado Blásteres de repetición ligeros, medianos y pesados Blásteres de repetición ligeros Estos son las variantes más ligeras de los blásteres de repetición. Blásteres de repetición medianos Estas armas pesadas de fuego rápido fueron utilizadas normalmente por un equipo de dos y eran montadas. Blásteres de repetición pesados Los blásteres más poderosos de repetición eran mayormente montados en vehículos. Apariciones *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novelización *''In His Image'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Black Ice'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Side Trip'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game * * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fuentes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Blásteres de repetición